An airbag module typically comprises a housing and an airbag that is arranged in the housing and, at least in sections, folded into a package. Airbags concealed under a cover, be it in the steering wheel, in the dashboard or in the vehicle seats, have now become standard equipment in automobiles. The airbag is located in an airbag module and, when activated, it normally emerges from the module in perpendicular direction to the surface under which it is concealed. Therefore, these surfaces have to have flaps or tear lines that should not be at all visible from the outside if possible. This lining of the flaps and tear lines increases the production costs of the vehicle. Moreover, the conventional deployment direction of the airbag, especially in the steering wheel, makes the arrangement of the operating and display elements more difficult in the area of the steering wheel hub meant for this purpose.